


Midnight In The Garden

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in the garden every midnight: she wants his body, he wants her blood.  It's a mutually beneficial relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for explicit violence and sex. The violence is to be on the safe side since a vampire is involved.

He watches her in the moonlight. Her blond hair travels down her bare back. She always waits for him in the garden. She knows he's there. He longs for her. He thirsts for her.

* * * * * *

She knows he's there. She always waits for him in the garden at midnight, and he always shows up. Even when it's raining or snowing, he's always there. She shivers as the cool air touches her skin, but she knows it's only temporary. Once he's with her, she forgets the cold.

* * * * * *

They move toward each other like they're floating. She smiles as she sees his pale face and the tiny drops of blood that drip from his mouth. She wonders who he has just fed on, whether he provides them the service he provides her. It doesn't matter. She doesn't dress when he comes. It saves time.

* * * * * *

Tonight, she wants him to take her from behind. He smiles as his fangs lengthen. Since she's such a good girl about her blood, he can afford to cooperate. Besides, he loves agreeing to her requests. There is something about a sexually charged witch that makes her blood taste even sweeter.

* * * * * *

His claws pierce her skin as he caresses her breasts. She imagines blood is already beginning to drop to the ground beneath her, but she doesn't care. She moans as he thrusts roughly into her. She should cry out her pleasure, but she doesn't. She doesn't want anyone to know that he's willing to shag her for her blood.

* * * * * *

The vampire knows she's close. He's fucked her so many times that he can predict when she's going to reach her release. At that moment, at that most glorious moment is when her blood is at its sweetest. Her moans, which were non-existent at first, grow louder. He knows her blood is ready for the tasting when she's at her loudest.

* * * * * *

Despite her efforts to stay quiet, she can't. The vampire is giving her too much pleasure. He's bringing her over the edge and soon his fangs will be in her skin. Pleasure before pain, that was the agreement. Pleasure before pain. A scream escapes her mouth and then she feels his sharp fangs piercing her skin.

* * * * * *

He's careful not to drink too much, too quickly. He has an arrangement with her, and her death will only ruin it. He drinks enough to satisfy his thirst, yet stops so she doesn't weaken too much. Her body becomes limp in his arms, and he withdraws. He picks her up and carries her back to her house.

She has invited him in before, but they agreed to have their meetings in the garden. He respects her wishes. Too many blood stains, even with extra cleaning, risks exposing his nightly presence. Neither of them can afford to take the risk.

He carries her to her bedroom and tucks her in for the night. "Until tomorrow night, my precious Luna."

* * * * * *

She barely hears him, but it's enough. "Until tomorrow night, my handsome Sanguini." She drifts off to sleep, eager for midnight to come around again.

The End


End file.
